Relação delicada
by mayralabbate
Summary: : Isabella Swan, jovem gerente de marketing publicitário, recebe o desafio de criar uma propaganda que foge a suas regras e ética. Edward Cullen, jovem recluso de fala mansa e muitos mistérios, terá o desafio de descobrir as facetas de sua mais nova colaboradora prometendo ao casal que se forma uma relação explosiva e cheia de descobertas.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da historia**

**Titulo: Relação delicada**

**Autor: Mayra LAbbate**

**Beta: Adrieli Machado**

**Disclaimer: Twilight e todos os personagens não me pertencem. Roteiro original.**

**Sumário: Isabella Swan, jovem gerente de marketing publicitário, recebe o desafio de criar uma propaganda que foge a suas regras e ética.**

**Edward Cullen, jovem recluso de fala mansa e muitos mistérios, terá o desafio de descobrir as facetas de sua mais nova colaboradora prometendo ao casal que se forma uma relação explosiva e cheia de descobertas.**

Cap. 1

Acordar cedo nunca foi algo realmente complicado para mim. Meu dia começava às cinco da manhã, com uma corrida forte na esteira em minha sala e então um banho, seguido por um café da manhã leve e nutritivo. Gostava de cuidar do meu corpo, não por estética como via muitas mulheres ao meu redor fazendo, eu não me importava em usar um manequim 40 e ter um corpo saudável e com curvas onde realmente me agradavam, os sonhos tolos pelo tamanho 36 eram coisas banalizadas por mim. Que homem gostaria de ter em sua cama uma mulher com corpo de criança e fixação por remédios de controle de ansiedade? Muitos. Eu sei, eu também vejo isso por todos os lados e me sinto muito segura em dizer, que este não e o tipo de homem que procuro ou o tipo de mulher que quero ser.

O metrô, normalmente caótico funcionava bem e rapidamente cheguei ao prédio da HKPlay, uma pequena empresa de publicidade, vinda da índia com grandes possibilidades de expansão na Inglaterra devido a sua forma de atuação e cultura. Minha vaga foi conseguida após uma formação com méritos em Cambridge e uma carta de recomendação do meu professor de mestrado, foram anos me dedicando a diversas linhas de arte para chegar ao ponto que eu realmente almejava na minha carreira. A propaganda era a alma da minha essência e eu a via como algo verdadeiro, não queria passar a imagem errada de algum produto às pessoas, queria apenas passar de forma correta, os valores de uma ideia e foi isso que esta empresa me proporcionou.

Estava há dois anos me dedicando a propagandas voltadas ao mercado infantil e agora minha equipe havia recebido uma oportunidade única em uma área lucrativa. Teríamos a possibilidade de criar algo inovador para uma marca de cerveja e teríamos ao nosso lado o cliente vindo da América do norte para nos guiar. O tempo de criação não poderia passar de dois meses e hoje toda minha equipe conheceria o cliente e suas exigências. O clima frio me ajudava a lidar com tudo de uma forma mais branda, era possível pensar enquanto meu corpo congelava devido aos cinco graus abaixo de zero.

\- Clara, nossa sala está pronta?

Minha secretaria já me aguardava com uma xicara de café em mãos, ser a gerente de contas estrangeiras poderia dar dor de cabeça a muitos, mas com o tempo aprendi a lidar com inconvenientes de fuso, cultura e personalidades. Minha equipe se tornou eclética e muito competente.

-Sim, todos estão presentes e prontos para a apresentação.

-Quero você na reunião conosco.

Ela se mostrou confusa no início, eu não costumava a usar em apresentações a novos clientes. O que ela não sabia e que vinha observando suas ações ao longo de seis meses e estava pronta a promovê-la como júnior em nosso setor, seu trabalho final de faculdade foi impressionante. Ela não ousou me questionar e acredito nem imaginar que estava sendo observada, eu apenas não deixava alguns aspectos de meus colegas de trabalho passar despercebidamente.

-Bom dia senhores, senhoras.

Chamei a atenção de todos e iniciamos nossa reunião semanal antes da chegada do cliente, alguns pontos foram fechados e logo teríamos finalizado mais um produto.

As 10h uma batida leve na porta, anunciou a chegada de nosso cliente e mesmo sem a necessidade, todos apresentaram rostos ansiosos. Tentei tranquiliza-los com um leve sorriso e segui para receber nosso convidado.

-Sr. Willians!

O dono da empresa, um indiano com meia nacionalidade americana, adentrou a sala em seu terno de alfaiataria e cabelos bem penteados cumprimentando a todos, enquanto ao seu lado um rapaz alto e de pele clara observava a tudo calado.

-Sr. Cullen, esta é Isabella Swan, nossa gerente e sua companheira direta de trabalho. Ela lhe apresentará a todos e também as dependências do local.

-Tenham um bom dia.

Dito isto ele saiu, não nos permitindo nenhuma palavra ou questionamento seguinte. Percebendo o desconforto do rapaz de aparência jovem, iniciei a apresentação da equipe e dos sistemas que teríamos disponíveis para criação de arte e fotografia. Ele parecia interessado e empolgado com a equipe que recebia seu projeto. Ao final, iniciamos uma conversa solta sobre suas ideias e a essência do que ele queria para iniciarmos os trabalhos.

Toda a equipe retesou quando percebemos a linha de seu pensamento, sua marca teria como foco jovens americanos, incluindo a faixa sul e com isso seus pensamentos estavam voltados a festas, mulheres e corpos desnudos. Nós esperávamos algo maduro, voltado ao público apaixonado pela bebida e ao notarmos o foco pejorativo, tivemos opiniões divergentes e troca de olhares significativos. Eu me encontrava entre a espada e a lança.

Tivemos um momento de lucidez quando o telefone do cliente tocou e ele não deixou de atendê-lo. Rapidamente mostrei a equipe o que poderíamos fazer hoje e alertei que buscaria refinar o foco, sem perder a conta. Estava irritada por não ter sido informada, mas não iria dar o gostinho do medo ao meu chefe, ele jogou o desafio e com isso estava testando minha capacidade, decidi jogar junto.

Com o horário do almoço se aproximando, segui para meu refúgio no prédio acompanhada de meu Marlboro e um bloco de desenho.

A área externa das escadas de incêndio do prédio, era o único local que me permitiria fumar sem ser pega pelos alertas de incêndio internos. Se fosse pega, provavelmente seria demitida por justa causa e me arriscava diariamente por amor ao vício. Normalmente eu usava o tempo para desenhar, desta vez não, a criatividade me fugiu depois desta manhã e me peguei observando as ruas recobertas pela neve branca e uma ou outra pessoa caminhando em direção ao centro.

-Pensei que fumar neste edifício era proibido.

Me assustei com a voz rouca e firme que surgiu atrás de mim, meu corpo tencionou por não reconhecer a voz dentre as pessoas de minha equipe que sabiam do meu esconderijo e lentamente me virei esperando pelo pior. O Sr. Cullen, ou Edward, me observava sentado em um dos degraus com seu cigarro entre os dedos, ele tragava de forma profunda, soltando a fumaça enquanto seus olhos varriam meu corpo sem pudor. Ele provavelmente analisava minhas roupas, visto que as grossas camadas sobre a pele cobriam qualquer vestígio de curvas que eu pudesse demonstrar ter.

-Edward!

Seu nome saiu por meus lábios como uma forma de aliviar o estresse causado pelo susto e ele pareceu feliz em não ser mencionado de forma formal.

-Posso ficar com você?

As palavras pareciam ter duplo sentido e rapidamente ignorei o pensamento sem fundamento, lhe permitindo terminar seu cigarro, enquanto eu me voltava ao bloco de papel vazio.

-Apenas não conte sobre este local a ninguém. Clara lhe indicou o caminho?

-Eu observei enquanto você saia de sua sala, ninguém me viu passando pela porta. Seu chefe me liberou para o almoço e como não conheço nada por aqui, resolvi seguir seus passos e pedir algumas dicas sobre restaurantes locais.

Ele parecia tão casual, suas roupas destacavam este lado. Ele vestia uma calça jeans de lavagem escura e corte reto, uma camisa escura, blusa de algodão e um grosso casaco que ia até os joelhos. Informal e ao mesmo tempo elegante, os cabelos displicentes tinham um tom avermelhado típico de ruivos, mas o loiro predominava. O mesmo tom era visto em sua barba e cílios, a pele branca mantinha um tom rosado, proveniente do tempo frio desta época do ano e os olhos pareciam penetrar em minha alma, um azul tão claro que diria ser transparente se a luz não refletisse seu brilho.

-Uso este local como refúgio, a arquitetura do prédio e as árvores encobrem as escadas e posso ficar tranquila por alguns minutos, enquanto elaboro alguma coisa. Sua campanha será um desafio.

-Sim, eu lhe escolhi por este motivo!

Ele parecia divertido. Seu cigarro chegava ao fim e o meu já não passava de uma pilha de cinzas sobre uma base. Enquanto conversávamos, me esqueci do mal hábito e acabei o jogando fora após duas tragadas.

-Devo perguntar?

Ele se levantou pegando meu bloco de desenhos do chão folheando algumas páginas. Os desenhos eram uma mistura da paisagem local com temas de campanhas passadas e figuras livres. Eu gostava das técnicas de desenho mais básicas e meus primeiros esboços eram sempre a lápis ou carvão, deixava para os estagiários o trabalho de informatizar as artes. Não conseguia ser criativa com uma caneta digital.

-Acompanho seu trabalho há um ano e quando me deram o projeto para esta campanha aceitei na hora, com a única condição de ter sua equipe do meu lado. Eu na verdade deixei em suas mãos toda a minha vida profissional, minha empresa me enviou para sua filial aqui na Inglaterra e se eu falhar estarei desempregado.

-Não sei se me sinto honrada ou se te chamo de ignorante!

-Honrada seria melhor.

Acabamos rindo ao perceber que a situação seria engraçada se nosso profissional não dependesse totalmente um do outro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas da historia**

**Título: Relação delicada**

**Autor: Mayra LAbbate**

**Beta: Adrieli Machado**

**Disclaimer: Twilight e todos os personagens não me pertencem. Roteiro original.**

**Sumário: Isabella Swan, jovem gerente de marketing publicitário, recebe o desafio de criar uma propaganda que foge a suas regras e ética.**

**Edward Cullen, jovem recluso de fala mansa e muitos mistérios, terá o desafio de descobrir as facetas de sua mais nova colaboradora prometendo ao casal que se forma uma relação explosiva e cheia de descobertas.**

Cap. 2

A tarde se seguiu sob pressão e sem a presença dos clientes. O que para nós, foi de extrema ajuda.

-Bella nosso foco será praia e peitos?

O pânico na voz da jovem hispânica, refletia na face dos demais. No total minha equipe era composta por três profissionais na equipe de criação, um especialista em imagem e um estagiário multitarefas, como gerente eu era responsável pela revisão e acertos finais e para que tudo fluísse conforme minha mente, buscava em minha equipe além de pessoas criativas, personalidades adaptáveis. Ninguém ali era pago para pensar apenas em uma linha e a multinacionalidade me ajudava a cutucar estas facetas em todos diariamente.

-Nubia, dizer que cerveja nas Américas é sinônimo de peito e praia, é o mesmo que dizer que no Japão só há cosplay.

Kalervo, nosso especialista em imagens, acabou iniciando um dialogo um tanto, quanto efervescente entre todos e muitas ideias surgiram por trás de toda a confusão. Um simples olhar na direção de Clara, deixou nítida minha intenção e ela passou a anotar fervorosamente as pequenas ideias que iam surgindo, sem que ninguém realmente notasse.

-Pessoal...

Gritei chamando a atenção de todos, o relógio marcava 16h e eu desejava muito ir para casa.

-Agradeço a todos pelo ótimo brainstorming, Clara irá organizar as ideias e amanha teremos uma lista com a qual trabalhar.

Todos se acalmaram e logo as mesas estavam vazias, minha secretária ainda observava o local um tanto quanto deslocada. Como todos os dias ela me aguardava para qualquer última solicitação, hoje não foi diferente, sua mesa ainda estava repleta de papéis e ela observava suas anotações com as mãos um pouco trêmulas.

-Clara.

-Isabella...eu acho que não vou conseguir colocar isto em ordem...

Ela começou a falar de forma errática e a acalmei com um sorriso.

-Se acalme Clara. O pessoal do RH já esta lhe aguardando. Bem vinda à equipe, definitivamente!

Gostava desta parte do meu trabalho, encontrar um talento bruto e trabalhar de forma anônima, sempre me trouxe bons resultados. Amanhã, eu teria uma boa visão de como poderia pressioná-la futuramente.

Com as mãos cobertas por grossas luvas e dentro dos bolsos de meu casaco, saí do prédio para a rápida caminhada de 30 minutos. Até minha casa, seriam apenas três quarteirões, mas o tempo deixaria tudo bem mais lento. Antes de dobrar a esquina, a figura de um homem junto a duas grandes malas chamou minha atenção e me virei para observar melhor.

Do outro lado da rua, próximo à calçada, Edward parecia aguardar um taxi, que com este tempo, demoraria longas horas a passar. Reprimindo o diabinho dentro de mim, retornei meus passos atravessando a rua em direção a estatua de gelo, ele permanecia com as mesmas roupas que usava dentro do escritório e imaginei que um casaco mais quente estivesse dentro de suas malas. O nariz estava com a ponta vermelha, assim como suas bochechas e olhos, se não fosse por sua touca, diria que os cabelos displicentes também deveriam estar mais brilhantes.

-Durante minha infância, criei alguns bonecos de neve bem originais, mas devo dizer que você soube fazer um bom trabalho com o próprio corpo!- chamei sua atenção com o leve comentário, recebi um olhar apreensivo e então um leve sorriso vindo dele - Nosso primeiro encontro foi tão ruim que resolveu morrer congelado?

Me aproximei chamando ainda mais sua atenção, ele parecia querer rir, mas o frio que sentia era tanto que ele apenas tremeu ainda mais.

-Estou esperando o carro do hotel. Ele já deveria estar aqui, marcamos para as 16h15.

Passava um pouco das 17h agora. Nosso país, era conhecido por sua pontualidade e o fato de não terem aparecido, chamou minha atenção.

-Olhou o seu celular?

Com dificuldade, ele retirou o celular do bolso observando as chamadas com os dedos trêmulos. A luva precisou ser retirada e imediatamente recolocada, após notar o que havia acontecido com seu carro.

-Eles ligaram e mandaram mensagens de texto. Aparentemente, o transporte não chegaria até este lado da cidade e me encaminharam o mapa do metro.

Sua fisionomia cansada me causou pena e realmente quis ajudá-lo. Eu nunca havia passado pela situação de ser estrangeira e ter que me virar sozinha em um novo país. Compadecida com seu estado atual, pedi para ver o endereço e me espantei com a distância.

-Edward, você está aqui, em Hoxton, o hotel fica no final da linha, do outro lado da cidade.

Ele gemeu, provavelmente ao imaginar o tempo e o desgaste da viagem.

-Consegue andar? – foi uma pergunta voltada a mim mesma, era possível notar o quanto complicado seria para ele mover seu corpo, mas o calor produzido pelo movimento seria bem vindo após alguns metros - Eu moro a três quadras daqui. Há um quarto de hospedes vago, passe a noite lá e amanha, veremos como instalá-lo em um local melhor.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e seguimos para o outro lado da rua, o ajudei com uma das malas, agradecendo por terem rodinhas 360 graus. Nossos passos lentos e um forte vento congelante, tornaram a caminhada um pouco mais desgastante. Assim que entrei no edifício, permiti um audível suspiro de alívio. Notei que fui acompanhada por Edward e acabamos rindo juntos, o porteiro nos olhava curioso, mas não fez perguntas. A segunda porta do hall nos foi aberta e aguardamos em frente ao elevador.

O edifício não possuía mais do que 11 andares e seis apartamentos por andar, meu apartamento ficava no quarto andar e normalmente faria o percurso pelas escadas centrais, não hoje com as malas e o corpo exausto por conta do frio. Edward apenas me seguia e continuou assim até que a chave abriu a porta, lhe dando passagem a um ambiente quente e aconchegante.

-Venha, vou lhe mostrar o quarto e então você poderá tomar um banho quente e vestir algo confortável, enquanto preparo algo para o jantar.

-Não precisa se incomodar com isso, você já esta me recebendo e...

-Apenas faça isso Edward.

O guiei até o quarto no final do corredor, o banheiro era anexo, o deixei com toalhas limpas e cobertores para sua cama. Saí o deixando instalado no quarto, passei rapidamente pelo meu apenas trocando de roupa, aproveitei para aumentar a temperatura no termostato e segui para a cozinha.

Como a cozinha era em anexo com a sala, liguei o som deixando que todo o ambiente tomasse vida e cacei pela geladeira, algo rápido para fazer. Teríamos salada de frango para o jantar e pudim de chocolate belga, algo que havia comprado no início da semana e vinha comendo pedaços milimetricamente cortados, o doce era algo tão delicioso e estupidamente caro, que fiz um pedaço normal se transformar em cinco pequenas sobremesas.

A mesa já estava posta e as travessas na bancada quando o som de vidro sendo arranhado chamou minha atenção, Peter, o gato sem raça definida de minha pequenina vizinha, estava arranhando a janela em busca de sua tigela extra de leite morno. Rapidamente permiti sua entrada e preparei sua refeição, antes de comunicar a vizinha do paradeiro de seu bichano.

Não tinha animais, todo meu apartamento mantinha linhas clássicas e cores pastel com móveis e decoração perfeitamente alinhados e limpos, não havia tempo para cuidar de plantas ou qualquer tipo de ser vivo e com isso, acabei adotando o gato fujão como forma de distração. Não me importava com sua presença irregular ou com sua necessidade de afeto esporádicos, eu também era semelhante em muitos aspectos e isso era confortável.

-Não sabia que tinha um bicho de estimação?

Edward surgiu vestindo uma calca larga de moletom e um blusão de lã grossa. Os cabelos úmidos pareciam alinhados e os pés estavam confortáveis em grossas meias de algodão. Eu poderia ter estranhado ou me assustado com sua presença e estranhamente vê-lo próximo à bancada, beliscando a salada com seus dedos tornava o quadro agradável, parecia algo certo.

-Vejo que esta confortável em minha casa!

Ele finalmente pareceu notar o que fazia com a comida e se desculpou com o olhar, assim como uma criança que é pega roubando um doce ou passando o dedo pela lateral do bolo. Acabei rindo com a situação e a campainha soou, nos tirando de um momento peculiar. Cintia, uma garotinha de 8 anos e longas tranças douradas, surgiu pela fresta da porta e então seu gato miou languidamente, enquanto passava pelas pernas de Edward antes de se esgueirar

pela fresta da porta, saindo da casa sem se despedir ou agradecer pelo leite. Cintia apenas sorriu e partiu.

-Como você pode ver, eu não tenho animais.

-Isso foi engraçado, ele parecia saber que seria pego.

Edward se sentou em um dos bancos e se serviu, servindo o meu prato em seguida. Eu o observei a distância, apenas me movendo quando ele bateu sobre a banqueta a seu lado e me movi sentando-me e saboreando da salada.

-É uma rotina para ele, há dois anos ele faz o mesmo caminho e tem o mesmo destino. Apenas quando a família viaja, ele permanece por mais tempo comigo, mas não é realmente um parceiro de longos diálogos.

Ele pareceu ignorar minhas palavras ou apenas as deixou vagar por sua mente para um outro momento.

-Obrigado mais uma vez por me receber. Eu teria congelado a espera de um taxi.

Ele me olhava de forma tão profunda e sincera, como se o simples ato de tê-lo ajudado por uma noite, significasse ter salvado sua vida.

-Apenas desfrute de uma cama quente e amanhã poderemos encontrar um novo hotel para você ou até mesmo um local para aluguel. Se pretende ficar na cidade, uma moradia fixa seria menos dispendiosa.

Voltei a comer apenas aproveitando a refeição, quando terminamos o prato principal, o arrependimento veio quase em conjunto com um surto e, por fim, assassinato. Edward havia aproximado a travessa do doce, se esquecendo completamente dos potes de vidro para a divisão do mesmo e mergulhou sua colher no chocolate, saboreando de uma boa quantidade, enquanto eu salivava e sofria, a perda de uma droga tão necessária para o final de meus dias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas da historia**

**Titulo: Relação delicada**

**Autor: Mayra LAbbate**

**Beta: Adrieli Machado**

**Disclaimer: Twilight e todos os personagens não me pertencem. Roteiro original.**

**Sumário: Isabella Swan, jovem gerente de marketing publicitário, recebe o desafio de criar uma propaganda que foge a suas regras e ética.**

**Edward Cullen, jovem recluso de fala mansa e muitos mistérios, terá o desafio de descobrir as facetas de sua mais nova colaboradora prometendo ao casal que se forma uma relação explosiva e cheia de descobertas.**

Cap. 3

-Eu não posso acreditar nas merdas que estou vendo aqui, onde está Muriel?

Usávamos uma lousa digital na sala de reunião, há uma semana discutíamos os pontos chave de nossa campanha e agora estávamos todos reunidos à uma hora da reunião de fechamento sem nada em mãos. Nenhum desenho ou linha de pensamento que pudesse ser usada na América do Norte e Sul.

A merda da minha semana também tinha sido corrida, Edward aceitou meu conselho sobre uma residência fixa e acabei sendo a ponte de negociação para um aluguel no prédio onde residia. Ontem tivemos o acerto final e agora seríamos vizinhos, com apenas dois andares nos separando. Eu digo nós, já que meu chefe me incumbiu de organizar os documentos necessários para crédito e auxiliá-lo no que fosse necessário nesta última semana, vulgo, hospede ele na sua casa e seja uma funcionária exemplar. Se não desejasse tanto uma porcentagem na sociedade, eu teria cometido alguns crimes.

-Certo, vamos tentar criar uma linha aqui.

Comecei a desenhar nossos passos até o momento, tínhamos o público, jovens entre 15 e 25 anos, ambos os sexos e de classe média. Tínhamos o tempo e forma de ação, como a publicidade seria dirigida a universidades e vinculadas em mídias televisivas especificas, nosso tempo de resposta seria praticamente imediato. Um dos principais pontos era agradar jovens entre 18 e 21 anos, já que na América do Sul, as bebidas poderiam ser vendidas a partir dos 18 e na América do Norte, só após 21 anos completos.

Este ponto da propaganda era o que mais me indignava, eles queriam atingir os adolescentes em fase colegial também. Não fecho meus olhos para nossa realidade, sei que adolescentes falsificam identidades, recebem bebida de amigos mais velhos e frequentam festas, apenas não aceito ser uma das responsáveis por incentivar tal ato. Eu poderia citar inúmeros estudos que apontam a queda de produtividade intelectual em jovens que consomem álcool ainda em fase de maturação e também outras estatísticas envolvendo o uso de drogas mais fortes e crimes a partir do álcool.

Mas, na vida, muita coisa começa de forma errada, para terminar certa e hoje eu agiria como na advocacia, fecharia meus olhos e seguiria de acordo com as regras que me foram impostas, amanhã, em uma posição confortável de trabalho poderia fazer escolhas diferentes. Respirei fundo e voltei a me focar na campanha, não precisaríamos de algo duradouro, as imagens deveriam se fixar e criar uma identidade única e de fácil associação, a marca não estava disposta a bancar com propagandas por mais do que um mês em mídia e dois meses em ações diretas com o público. As pesquisas apontavam públicos distintos e teríamos que encontrar os pontos em comum entre ambos para dar certo.

-Cheguei!

Muriel entrou na sala com uma caixa de isopor nas mãos e algumas camisetas básicas sobre ele. Eu teria gritado sobre horário ou seu estado um pouco alterado se a curiosidade não fosse maior.

-Eu estava pensando, como conhecer um produto sem realmente testá-lo. – Muriel deixou a caixa sobre a mesa, separando algumas latas sem rótulo para cada um na sala e distribuiu as camisetas da mesma forma. – Solicitei algumas amostras e acabei me empolgando no caminho.

Era perceptível a alteração devido ao álcool, mas todos temos ideias de maneira inusitada não é mesmo! Boas ideias podem vir do banheiro, de uma madrugada insone, passeios no parque, por que não um coma alcoólico?

-As ideias!

As latas foram erguidas e rapidamente esvaziadas. Antes que alguém pudesse dar sua opinião, Muriel entregou a todos uma caneta e pediu para que colocássemos em palavras ou desenhos o que sentimos ao beber, e foi o que fizemos.

Gostava da minha equipe desta forma, nenhum deles limitava suas inspirações por que me viam como uma mente superior e dona da verdade, ali todos eram iguais criativamente e apenas limitados em linhas normais da profissão.

E foi desta forma que a campanha foi apresentada e ganhou um corpo, cada camiseta representava um estado de espirito diferente, havia personalidade e ações em cada forma de interpretação, juntos definimos uma cor chave para os rótulos e um slogan, que não seria esquecido facilmente.

Claro que meu chefe comeu meu fígado após a apresentação, ao notar que todos estavam com hálito de cerveja. No final, tínhamos material e muito trabalho, em menos de 45 dias teríamos os resultados na mídia e a reação do público. Com isso, ganhamos pontos para campanhas maiores e eu ganhei um vizinho, por tempo indeterminado.

A noite estava silenciosa, o vento havia dado uma trégua e o céu resolveu nos acariciar com algumas luzes. As estrelas não eram muitas, mas embelezavam a noite na cidade. Em noites assim desejava ter alguém para um passeio, um jantar ou algo mais. O trabalho me tirava esta liberdade por não ter uma rotina bem definida, hora eu poderia trabalhar em casa ou no escritório e em algum momento, sem aviso, estaria em uma viagem, em um curso ou palestras. Com o avanço da internet, a mídia poderia se tornar obsoleta se não se recriasse a cada segundo, a expansão tornava obsoleto o conhecimento de apenas um idioma ou sua própria cultura, não era possível conhecer tudo de todos, mas esta era sua obrigação neste ramo.

-Noite tranquila heim!

Eu estava na pequena sacada da sala, quando ouvi sua voz rouca novamente. Ele buscava controlar seu tom para não incomodar os vizinhos e mesmo assim chamar minha atenção pra ele, olhei para cima, a minha esquerda e encontrei parte de seu corpo debruçado da mesma forma que o meu sobre a grade, seu casaco parecia grosso e muito grande para seu corpo.

-Fiz chocolate quente ao estilo América do Norte, quer provar?

O olhei insegura. Eu realmente queria este tipo de aproximação? Ele era um homem muito atraente, um corpo bem trabalhado e sem exageros, estava sempre perfumado e seu humor ácido conseguia me iluminar, por que não!

-Claro...

-Ótimo, estou descendo.

Eu teria subido sem problemas já que a oferta pela bebida veio dele, mas o apartamento ainda estava recebendo suas coisas e a mobília.

Quando a campainha tocou, me surpreendi pela agilidade e corri vestir algo sobre a camiseta de dormir antes de atender a porta. Meus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e me senti nua sem alguma maquiagem. Era estranho para mim vê-lo como vizinho, sendo que o conheci como cliente em primeiro lugar e passei uma semana sonhando com sua morte após o incidente do chocolate.

-Eu tenho uma térmica enorme com chocolate e alguns outros ingredientes aqui, só não consegui trazer as xicaras.

Suas mãos estavam cheias com uma grande travessa de plástico branco e a garrafa térmica. Permiti sua entrada sem rodeios e nos acomodamos na cozinha.

-Eu posso lhe dar as xicaras, seria o mínimo!

Lhe estendi duas xicaras grandes de porcelana e ele começou sua alquimia, da garrafa térmica ele retirou um líquido espesso e branco, ele o despejou nas xícaras e em seguida, pegou um pote contendo raspas de chocolate e colocou uma quantidade bem verificada em cada um dos recipientes, com um pequeno fouet, ele mexeu o líquido e logo um creme escuro e de aroma penetrante se formou. Pra finalizar ele adicionou uma pitada de canela em pó e um pouquinho de um pó branco, que não consegui identificar imediatamente.

-Prove.

Dei o primeiro gole com receio e logo estava inundando minha boca com o líquido morno. Estava absolutamente incrível, a textura abraçava minha língua de forma morna, permitindo que todos os diferentes ingredientes fossem percebidos e lentamente degustados, havia o toque quente da canela, o aroma do cacau junto ao leite, o sabor acidulado proveniente possivelmente, do creme de leite e algo que estava presente dando forma a tudo e parecia fugir quando minha mente buscava pelo sabor em minhas lembranças.

-Isto é...

-Eu não tenho palavras, esta perfeito.

Voltei a saborear do liquido quente não notando nada a minha volta ate que a xícara estivesse vazia. Quando levantei meus olhos, não contendo o mau hábito de passar o dedo pelo chocolate, aproveitando da ultima gota da xícara, percebi um par de olhos me avaliando, seus olhos antes tão leves e claros estavam escuros como a noite, sua respiração era lenta e tão profunda, que cheguei a arfar pelas sensações que seu corpo inerte mandavam ao meu. Os lábios carnudos e semiabertos se tornaram meu alvo, quando a ponta de sua língua solicitou uma leve passagem antes de voltar ao seu refúgio.

Em minha mente, meu corpo colidia com o seu enquanto nossos lábios se chocavam bruscamente, eu desejava sentir mais de sua língua.

-Eu acho que em algum momento lhe inibi, sua xícara...

Com muita forca de vontade, desviei meus olhos de sua boca e tentei manter um clima leve na cozinha. Meu corpo fervia, minha vontade era de tirar toda a roupa e correr para os braços daquele homem. Que merda tinha neste chocolate?

-Não. E..eu apenas estava observando.

-O líquido perdeu seu sabor enquanto lhe observava, mas eu acabo de ter uma ideia que permitirá a seus dedos, um segundo banho de chocolate...eu apenas preciso me aproximar um pouco mais.

Eu me sentia um cordeiro encurralado pelo lobo, ele precisava dar apenas três passos para me alcançar. Seus movimentos lentos e calculados estavam me levando ao abismo. Segundos, este foi o tempo que ele levou para ter seus braços em minha cintura e seu rosto praticamente colado ao meu, em minha mente estes segundos pareciam horas, a pele queimava e o cheiro de seu corpo próximo ao meu, nublou meus pensamentos. Me sentia em uma bolha de desejo.

-Mais perto...

Sussurrei contra seus lábios lhe dando permissão para qualquer coisa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas da historia**

**Título: Relação delicada**

**Autor: Mayra LAbbate**

**Beta: Adrieli Machado**

**Disclaimer: Twilight e todos os personagens não me pertencem. Roteiro original.**

**Sumário: Isabella Swan, jovem gerente de marketing publicitário, recebe o desafio de criar uma propaganda que foge a suas regras e ética.**

**Edward Cullen, jovem recluso de fala mansa e muitos mistérios, terá o desafio de descobrir as facetas de sua mais nova colaboradora prometendo ao casal que se forma uma relação explosiva e cheia de descobertas.**

Cap. 4

Durante o colegial, minha única preocupação eram os livros e minhas notas. As aulas extracurriculares e alguns trabalhos, tomavam toda a minha vida me afastando de festas, álcool e qualquer outra experiência normal para a idade. Meu pai, era totalmente contra minha escolha de enfiar a cabeça dentro dos livros, enquanto minha mãe me apoiava totalmente. As brigas eram constantes e muitas vezes, pensei que os veria separados. Meu pai, foi mais forte do que tudo que ocorria a sua volta e passamos por tudo juntos como família.

Na faculdade foi diferente, eu ainda amava os livros e os tinha como algo essencial, eram o ar que eu respirava, mas a mulher dentro de mim também gritava e eu queria outras experiências. Foi assim que fiz um grupo de amigos, tomei meu primeiro porre, descobri o amor, traição e a leveza de fazer minhas próprias escolhas. Não haviam sonhos de princesas ou príncipes em cavalos brancos e armaduras. Eu amei, eu perdi e reconquistei, encontrei novas pessoas e me afastei de outras com a mesma facilidade.

Olhando para o meu currículo você deve pensar: "Esta mulher tem tudo o que deseja e nem completou seus trinta anos ainda." Não era bem assim, eu tinha dinheiro, um bom cargo, uma equipe sólida e alguns amigos. Não digo que me faltava amor, apenas sentia falta de ter alguém com quem partilhar alguns detalhes de minha vida. Meu pai me alertava sobre isso desde que virei mocinha e ele me chamou de mulher, "Mantenha o equilíbrio em sua vida querida, assistir a um pastelão com os amigos não te deixara menos capaz."

Sábio!

Eu deixei a balança pender para um lado e estava bem com isso, agora eu sentia falta do outro, meus ombros doíam.

Olhei para o lado sempre vazio de minha cama e o observei. O corpo nu ressonava tranquilo, o membro flácido parecia dormir aquecido sobre o montinho de pelos claros de sua virilha, segui com os olhos o contorno de seu corpo, ele não tinha músculos na barriga e mesmo assim os contornos de seu corpo, eram perfeitos e pareciam brilhar com a leve luz vinda pela janela, o ombro largo e braços bem definidos me davam uma ideia de suas atividades físicas, provavelmente um nadador. Minha fascinação sempre seriam as orelhas, estranho eu sei, o fato da curvatura se alinhar perfeitamente ao contorno da cabeça e o lóbulo carnudo levar meus olhos a sua mandíbula reta e firme, me excitavam em alto grau.

Não conseguiria lidar com um relacionamento neste momento, ele ainda era meu cliente e não tenho ideia de que tipo de relação ele gostaria de manter após esta noite. Pode ter sido apenas uma noite ou o início de alguns encontros. Eu gostaria que fosse mais. Olhei para meu corpo me lembrando do quanto ele saboreou cada centímetro, seus olhos brilhavam a cada descoberta, enquanto minhas roupas caiam pelo chão do quarto. Ele não conteve o sorriso ao perceber, que o vale entre meus seios e o tamanho deles, lhe permitia uma boa fricção a seu membro.

Estava longe de ser puritana na cama, um amante de faculdade me apresentou os prazeres de conhecer a si mesmo e com isso conseguir bons momentos na cama, independente do tempo que dispúnhamos para aquilo. Alguns limites ainda precisavam ser quebrados e o fato de me

sentir tão solta na primeira noite com Edward, me deram a esperança de algumas tentativas. Ele tinha disposição, isso ficou bem claro.

Lentamente me levantei, seguindo para o quarto de hóspedes com algumas peças de roupa, precisava de um banho e algo no estomago, para então lidar com o que viria, minha experiência com manhas pós sexo eram limitadas e sempre constrangedoras. Meu banho foi rápido e logo estava na cozinha preparando ovos e cogumelos, enquanto a água para o chá esquentava e o pão era aquecido no forno.

O cheiro dos ovos provavelmente acordou Edward, era possível ouvir o som de seus passos pelo quarto e então a torneira do banheiro sendo ligada. Organizei nosso espaço na mesa que tinha na sala e peguei um pouco de suco na geladeira.

-Você poderia ter me acordado, teria te ajudado com o café!

Ele se aproximou por trás beijando levemente minha nuca, enquanto suas mãos se colocavam sobre a minha e a garrafa de suco.

-Você parecia exausto.

Me virei encontrando seu rosto ainda com marcas de travesseiro, a barba rala por fazer e os cabelos sem qualquer forma de descrição. O sorriso dele se ampliou e o beijei levemente antes de me afastar, seguindo com os copos para a mesa.

-Eu acredito que uma pequena morena tenha me deixado desta forma na noite passada.

Ele piscou e então olhou para a mesa do café.

-Uau, achei que só os americanos viviam de comida frita pela manhã!

Ele se sentou se servindo de pães e ovos, ignorando por completo os meus cogumelos salteados. Ao olhar para o chá, seus lábios se retorceram em uma careta engraçada e logo se serviu com o suco. Uma coisa que percebi nele e que me incomodava, era sua falta de modos, ele não pedia licença ou se desculpava, apenas tomava o que via pela frente, ignorando as demais coisas ao redor.

Quando uma garfada foi dada nos ovos, reprimi minha vontade de gritar e sentei, me servindo de uvas e cogumelos. O chá de ervas naturais, estava morno e o bebi tranquilamente, observando o ogro a minha frente finalizar os ovos. Ele parecia realmente faminto.

-Você já pensou em ser cortês?

Ele me olhou um pouco curioso com minha pergunta e então apontei para seu prato e para o cesto de pães. E novamente o olhar infantil me pegou de surpresa, ele estava prestes a se desculpar, quando o impedi com um sorriso.

-Ainda está com fome, tenho alguns pães recheados com queijo que posso aquecer, acredito que em cinco minutos estão prontos.

-Me desculpe por isso. Eu realmente não sei lidar com pessoas neste nível.

O olhei de forma interrogativa e ele afastou os pratos aproximando sua cadeira da minha.

-Moro sozinho há mais tempo do que realmente me lembro. Tinha 16 quando fui para a faculdade, dizer que sofri preconceitos pela idade é pouco, mas superei me excluindo de algumas coisas e uma delas foi manter contato direto com pessoas.

-Eu não sou um nerd abitolado no trabalho, tive amigos, relações amorosas e até um namoro. Apenas não tenho referência deste tipo de convivência e padrões sociais. Trabalhar na área de tecnologia me deixa à vontade com esta limitação e não há muitas pessoas observando minhas falhas.

Eu ri terminando meu chá. Ele justificou tudo de forma clara e muito convencional.

-Então resumindo, você coloca a culpa de sua falta de educação no fato de ser bem dotado?

-Deixo o bem dotado por sua conta!

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas de forma divertida e ri com isso.

-QI Edward.

-É, este também!

Eu me sentia leve, passamos a tarde juntos e em nenhum momento definimos o que tínhamos e o fato não me incomodou. Eu o alimentei e ele me fez rir.

Meu dia de folga, foi regado à brincadeiras de duplo sentido e críticas a programas de televisão. Não conseguimos sair de casa, devido a uma forte nevasca e de acordo com a previsão do tempo, teríamos mais dois dias assim. Como nossos trabalhos não se limitavam ao escritório, continuamos com a rotina de trabalho normalmente. Edward pegou seu computador e o trouxe para o apartamento. Era divertido vê-lo de camiseta e cueca pela casa, o celular em mãos e várias palavras estranhas entre as frases, enquanto resolvia alguns problemas da filial. A tela de seu computador era apenas um espaço preto com letras e números brancos, eu nunca entenderia aquela linguagem, mil vezes uma imagem em minha mente do que números binários piscando em minha tela.

-Quer jantar em algum lugar?

Estávamos agarrados no sofá, enquanto uma série de tv se desenvolvia, não prestava muita atenção aos fatos, mas ríamos das piadas e cenários que surgiam, era algo bem caricato e de baixo orçamento.

-Estou bem aqui. - Estava confortável em seus braços e não sairia por nada daquele lugar.-

-Hum...

Ele aproximou o nariz de minha pele, dei passagem para que ele pudesse percorrer a extensão de meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos corriam para cima e para baixo em minha perna. Seus dedos brincavam com o elástico de meu shorts e por algumas vezes pensei que ele deslizaria

para dentro de minha roupa, mas ele não o fez. Os beijos sobre minha pele eram molhados e instintivamente, movi meu quadril sobre sua ereção proeminente.

-Podemos ir para o quarto...

Gemi as palavras tentando controlar o desejo de montar sobre seu corpo ali mesmo no sofá.

-Podemos ficar aqui...

Seus dedos penetraram o shorts e logo ele teve acesso total a minha pele. Ergui minha perna colocando-a sobre seu quadril, aumentando sua área de contato e facilitando meus movimentos sobre seu pau. Seus dedos abriram passagem por minhas dobras e ele gemeu ao notar o quão quente eu estava.

-Tão pronta para mim...

-Merda de peça de roupa! - praguejou -

Não havia como continuar com aquilo da forma que estávamos, teríamos sexo a seco e não era isso que buscávamos. Afastei seus mãos de meu corpo a contragosto e me movi sentando sobre seu pau, enquanto ele mantinha o corpo esparramado no sofá, as mãos subindo por meu dorso, até que seu dedão tocou levemente a curva de meus seios por baixo da camiseta. Rebolei sobre seu pau sem quebrar nosso olhar e então, de súbito, ele estava em pé comigo presa a seu corpo, as pernas enroladas em sua cintura magra.

-Provocadorazinha...

-Vamos para o quarto, quero te pedir uma coisa...

Minha decisão estava tomada, estávamos naquela relação a pouco mais de 24 horas e alguns poderiam achar cedo demais para novas facetas, eu apenas estava pronta e com desejo. A frase "te pedir uma coisa" também afetou a ele e logo estávamos ambos nus sobre a cama, seus dedos apenas deslizavam por minha pele enquanto ele me enlouquecia esperando pelo pedido.

-Quero que me foda por trás.

Disse de forma sedutora mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto o masturbava lentamente, nossos corpos de lado sobre a cama.

-Fizemos esta posição ontem querida.

O senti forçar o quadril, buscando aumentar os movimentos de meus dedos, o que foi inútil. Mantive um ritmo mortalmente lento, uma de minhas pernas contornava seu corpo e em algumas vezes o deixei roçar a cabeça de seu membro em minha entrada o retirando em seguida.

-Edward...quero que me foda por trás...

Repeti meu desejo, olhando em seus olhos desta vez, a forma como disse seu nome o deixou atento e quando ele finalmente compreendeu, seus olhos quase se tornaram negros de

desejo. Ele não me questionou, perguntou se tinha certeza ou nada que quebrasse aquele momento, ele simplesmente me moveu ficando sobre meu corpo, tocando minha pele de todas as formas que suas mãos poderiam.

Ele me fez gozar em seus dedos e em sua língua, ele me penetrou profundamente enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam sobre meus seios. Seus movimentos vinham fortes e lentos, eu o queria mais rápido e ele apenas voltava lento e firme.

-Você não vai gozar agora Bella, não desta forma.

Ele se retirou de dentro de mim, eu pensei que ele me colocaria de quatro ou de alguma outra forma onde não conseguiríamos manter um bom contato visual, mas ele não o fez. Ele estava de joelhos entre minhas pernas enquanto retirava a camisinha a descartando dentro da embalagem da próxima. Quando o látex estava devidamente colocado, ele puxou um dos travesseiros erguendo meu quadril, para colocá-lo embaixo.

Seus dedos voltaram a tocar meu sexo que já latejava em expectativa, eu estava próxima de gozar novamente, sentindo isso, ele deu dois beliscões fortes em meu clitóris me fazendo gritar de prazer, sentia o líquido de meu gozo escorrer por entre minhas pernas e um de seus dedos guiando uma boa quantidade a entrada de meu anus.

-Eu quero fazer isso olhando para você.

Era possível gozar tão rápido, apenas por um par de palavras? Oh sim, com aquele olhar sobre meu corpo descobri ser possível.

Ele me olhava com adoração, seria minha primeira vez e eu esperava pela dor, mas algo naquilo tudo, transformou o momento que pensei ser tenso e doloroso em algo leve e quente. Ele iniciou a penetração com seus dedos espalhando bem minha lubrificação e quando sentia que eu estava ficando tensa ele se aproximava, me beijava ou tocava meus seios de forma firme.

Quando senti a cabeça de seu membro, eu tencionei imediatamente e ele gemeu com a pequena pressão em seu membro, aquele simples som me relaxou mais do que eu poderia esperar e logo uma segunda investida lenta se iniciou, ele gemia baixinho, quase que em transe, enquanto observava o local de encaixe de nossos corpos. Aquela visão, aquele desejo em seus olhos, me permitiu iniciar um movimento leve de quadril, incentivando sua entrada totalmente.

Quando o senti todo dentro de mim, a sensação de preenchimento foi absoluta. Ele me olhava com luxúria e eu apenas mantinha seu olhar em meio a gemidos e gritos de prazer. Ele forçava seu membro em meu corpo e eu impulsionava buscando por mais. O prazer daquele ato era indescritível, eu o tinha por completo, podia tocar ser corpo e observar seu prazer, enquanto ele se deliciava em movimentos firmes e rápidos dentro de mim.

Gozamos juntos, seu corpo caindo sobre o meu enquanto nossas respirações tentavam encontrar um ritmo saudável.

-Nunca me senti tão preenchida.

Eu ri em um momento de êxtase e ele me acompanhou, retirando seu membro lentamente de dentro de mim, a camisinha descartada ao lado da cama. Ele me puxou para seus braços, colando nossos corpos suados.

-Isabella...

Ele me chamou erguendo meu queixo delicadamente com seus dedos.

-Pode me pedir o que quiser sempre...

E com isso, acabamos nos beijando em meio a risos contidos, antes que sermos abraçados pelas sombras.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas da historia**

**Título: Relação delicada**

**Autor: Mayra LAbbate**

**Beta: Adrieli Machado**

**Disclaimer: Twilight e todos os personagens não me pertencem. Roteiro original.**

**Sumário: Isabella Swan, jovem gerente de marketing publicitário, recebe o desafio de criar uma propaganda que foge a suas regras e ética.**

**Edward Cullen, jovem recluso de fala mansa e muitos mistérios, terá o desafio de descobrir as facetas de sua mais nova colaboradora prometendo ao casal que se forma uma relação explosiva e cheia de descobertas.**

Cap. 5

Estávamos a vinte dias do final do tempo proposto pela empresa de bebidas na qual Edward trabalhava, quando meu chefe me chamou para uma reunião. Todo o trabalho estava pronto e as imagens foram mandadas aos clientes na América para aprovação final após uma apresentação online, inicialmente não faríamos mudanças, mas tudo poderia mudar.

-Sr. Willians.

-Entre Isabella.

O homem a minha frente, escrevia freneticamente em seu computador mal me olhando quando entrei. Sua sala era escura e pouco decorada, o cubículo sem janelas e robustos móveis de madeira, não eram a imagem da sala de um diretor. O prédio possuía inúmeras salas com grandes janelas, aquecedores modernos e um estilo leve, que poderia ser moldado por qualquer diretor ou gerente que buscasse um espaço de trabalho agradável, este não parecia ser o gosto de Kalil.

-Sente Isabella, o barulho de seus saltos estão me irritando.

O tom de sua voz me chamou atenção, algo não ia bem. Me sentei sem cerimonias na cadeira em frente a sua mesa e aguardei impaciente por nossa conversa, meu celular apitou algumas vezes e ignorei as mensagens de minha equipe, silenciando o aparelho.

-Isabella, há conversas paralelas pela empresa sobre o seu distanciamento do projeto do Sr. Cullen e a realização do mesmo por uma de suas funcionárias. O que você tem a me dizer sobre este fato?

Sim, eu sabia das conversas e também sabia sobre o responsável pelas fofocas em diversos setores. O que o meu chefe não sabia, é que este não era mais um problema meu e sim do RH.

-Kalil, vamos ser francos aqui. Não cheguei a gerência, tendo meu trabalho feito por outras pessoas. Minha equipe tem total liberdade de criação e no caso desta última campanha, uma de minhas meninas, Muriel, se destacou revelando criatividade em suas ideias para a campanha. O desenvolvimento é um mérito do grupo.

Ele me olhou de forma analítica, a caneta em sua mão girava em torno de seus dedos, enquanto ele parecia pensar com cuidado sobre a direção desta conversa.

-Como foi para você trabalhar com algo que considera ultrajante?

Suspirei descruzando as pernas, depositei meu celular sobre a mesa.

-Eu realmente não queria a conta. Sou contra o tipo de mídia que criamos e que será divulgado. Não vou ser hipócrita de achar que sou perfeita e que nunca vou agir contra os meus princípios. Escolhi publicidade como profissão e sei bem como este tipo de trabalho pode manipular ideias e situações. Vou dar o meu melhor sempre, gostando ou não do que receber.

-Quanto a Muriel?

-O boato veio de outro setor, Muriel apenas comentou no café que estava feliz por ter apresentado boas ideias e tudo se tornou uma bola de neve. Passei o ocorrido ao RH e solicitei uma advertência ao rapaz responsável pela correspondência, não me lembro do nome, aparentemente, ele terá alguns dias de trabalho descontados do salário e será observado de perto nos próximos meses.

Realmente foi algo muito chato o que aconteceu, eu não queria colocar o rapaz na rua e a advertência lhe permitiria continuar trabalhando, mas pelo que fui informada, ele nunca seria promovido ou teria mudança salarial. Uma forma branda de obrigá-lo a sair.

-Isabella, vou dar por encerrado o assunto sobre o produto Cullen e gostaria de sua presença na reunião trimestral para sócios no próximo mês. Seu contrato começará com 5% das ações e você poderá adquirir maior porcentagem na bolsa se desejar.

Quando saía da sala do meu antigo chefe e agora colega direto de trabalho, toda a minha equipe me olhou assustada. Devo ter mantido a fisionomia de descrença no rosto e até certo pânico. Caminhei diretamente para as escadas de incêndio e acho que fiquei ali por mais de trinta minutos, antes que alguém batesse na porta me tirando da letargia.

-Isabella?

-Clara...eu...

-Bella, por favor, o que aconteceu? Foi algo sobre as fofocas? Muriel está desesperada achando que você foi demitida ou algo assim!

Voltei aos poucos a realidade, olhando para Clara com um sorriso que quase me rasgava a face.

-Consegui. Eu consegui Clara. A sociedade, eu consegui.

Dizer que gritamos e pulamos foi pouco. Clara acompanhava minhas noites insones a meses e sabia de meu sonho em conseguir esta vaga e quem sabe trabalhar em uma filial própria em outro lugar.

Recompusemos nossa postura seguindo para a sala onde toda a equipe esperava e uma nova festa teve início. Acabamos seguindo para um Pub e comemoramos até a noite. Até aquele dia, ninguém sabia do meu envolvimento com Edward, mantivemos uma postura profissional por todo o momento que trabalhamos juntos e como estava bêbada e sem condições de ser levada para casa por nenhum de meus colegas que estavam iguais ou piores do que eu, acabei ligando para Edward e foi uma zoação só quando ele chegou e me joguei em seus braços, o beijando e rindo histericamente devido a bebida.

Tivemos palmas e mais bebidas por algumas horas a mais, um táxi precisou ser chamado e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Pelo menos até as 6 horas, quando meu celular tocou e tocou e tocou, até que Edward o atendeu e meu mundo parou.

-Sr. Swan...er...eu sou Edward Cullen... o namorado da sua filha, eu acho.

Era possível ouvir meu pai praguejando do outro lado do telefone, sobre o porquê do "eu acho" e do porquê dele estar atendendo ao meu celular as 6 horas da manhã. Precisei de um copo de água antes de pegar o celular e explicar ao meu pai o que vinha ocorrendo a cerca de um mês

-Sim, vou falar com ele. Provavelmente não haverá problemas.

-Também te amo. Beijos.

Finalizei a ligação, deixando meu corpo cair sobre o colchão, as mãos sobre a cabeça tentando inutilmente diminuir a dor e o mal estar causados pela bebida e as poucas horas de sono.

-Devo preparar o meu caixão?

-Ainda não, apenas as malas. Você irá conhecer meus pais este final de semana.

Falei mortificada esperando pelo pior e ao abrir os olhos o vejo sorrindo. Ergui minhas sobrancelhas esperando por uma reação dele.

-Então agora posso te chamar de minha namorada? Conhecer os sogros, é um passo enorme na relação.

-Não está com medo, apavorado ou querendo pular fora?

-Por que?

-Por nada, deixa para lá. Você nunca tem a reação que eu espero ou considero normal.

Ele realmente parecia empolgado com a ideia da viagem e de ter um título para nós. Me levantei indo para o banheiro, um banho frio e alguns pães me fariam bem agora.

-Não vem para a ducha comigo, Namorado?

Deixei a última palavra sair languidamente, enquanto despia a camisola que usava, deixando o tecido cair sobre meus pés. O chuveiro ligado, já formava uma camada espessa de vapor e imediatamente ele se pós de pé me seguindo.

-Precisávamos mesmo ter vindo de trem Edward?

A viagem de duas horas de carro, foi transformada em quatro de trem e provavelmente cinco, após algumas paradas por acumulo de neve nos trilhos. A única coisa que me distraía era o fato de estarmos em uma cabine privada e uma curiosidade sanada sobre transar dentro de um trem.

-Mais vinte minutos e estaremos na estação Bella, não seja birrenta feito criança.

Lhe mostrei a língua, me levantando e guardando algumas coisas na pequena bagagem de mão. Vinte minutos depois, estávamos na estação e meu pai me aguardava com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Quando o vi em suas típicas calças de algodão marrom e um grosso casaco preto, ignorei os lamentos de Edward por carregar todas as bagagens e corri para seus braços. Ele me ergueu, beijando meu rosto e me manteve firme em seus braços, até que Edward se fez presente.

-Então este é o cara que devo matar?

-Ainda não pai, ele está sendo muito bom comigo e sabe cozinhar!

Pisquei para ele e acabamos rindo da cara de pânico de Edward, ao notar que meu pai estava em um carro policial. Sua arma e algemas, depositadas no banco do passageiro o assustaram um pouco mais. Fomos mantidos no banco de trás, já que na frente algumas sacolas do supermercado ocupavam o banco.

-Não precisa temer garoto, este carro é da mãe de Bella, eu sou apenas um cirurgião dentista. O máximo que vou fazer, é extrair seus dentes após a execução para que não identifiquem o seu corpo.

Meu pai nunca deixaria de pôr pânico nos homens que acabavam de se unir a mim. Sua intenção era apenas ver o quanto eles estavam dispostos a tentar.

\- Eu acho que precisaria ter os dedos amputados também!

Edward respondeu tranquilamente entrando na brincadeira e nos trinta minutos seguintes estávamos todos rindo e falando sobre besteiras de cidades rurais, como a que meus pais viviam.

Tivemos uma chegada tranquila e minha mãe nos recebeu com abraços e um belo jantar. Comemos mais do que realmente suportávamos, mas ninguém resistia a torta de abobora de minha mãe. A noite, quando fomos nos recolher Edward pareceu um pouco incomodado em dormir no mesmo quarto que eu, tendo meus pais a uma porta de distância.

-Eu quero você Edward, estou com saudades.

Me coloquei sobre seu corpo embaixo dos cobertores, havia comprado uma camisola curta de renda preta para este final de semana; A renda contornava as partes principais do meu corpo, não dando necessidade a lingerie e estava amando sentir o quanto meu corpo sobre o dele o deixava excitado.

-Não consigo Bella, não vou fazer isso com seus pais ao lado. Tem ideia do quanto você grita amor?

Eu sabia que poderia ser barulhenta, mas faria um esforço para me manter silenciosa apenas para tê-lo. Estava ainda mais necessitada ao ouvi-lo me chamando de amor, eu sabia que era uma forma de carinho, uma palavra comum entre amantes e não realmente um sentimento expresso e mesmo assim, aquelas palavras tinham grande poder sobre meu corpo.

-Bella, pare!

Sua voz não tinha força, eu estava beijando sua barriga me dirigindo ao seu membro quando ele me pegou pelos ombros me fazendo deitar na cama novamente, mesmo duro como uma rocha ele não cedia a minhas investidas.

Duas batidas na porta e um ranger nos trouxe de volta a realidade e ficamos estáticos sob as cobertas.

-Aqui estão as chaves – minha mãe me jogou as chaves do carro de meu pai – o motel mais próximo fica a dez, minutos seguindo pela saída a direita na estrada. Agora, vão logo meter, que estou tentando manter seu pai animado para mim!

Sem ao menos nos dar tempo para uma ação, ela saiu e conseguimos ouvir um ranger de camas ao lado. Rapidamente vestimos nossos casacos e corremos para a garagem, usando o carro para seguir pelo caminho indicado. Não conseguiria viver com a imagem de meus pais fazendo o que eu queria fazer com Edward no quarto ao lado. Para mim meus pais não faziam sexo e ponto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas da historia**

**Titulo: Relação delicada**

**Autor: Mayra LAbbate**

**Beta: Adrieli Machado**

**Disclaimer: Twilight e todos os personagens não me pertencem. Roteiro original.**

**Sumário: Isabella Swan, jovem gerente de marketing publicitário, recebe o desafio de criar uma propaganda que foge a suas regras e ética.**

**Edward Cullen, jovem recluso de fala mansa e muitos mistérios, terá o desafio de descobrir as facetas de sua mais nova colaboradora prometendo ao casal que se forma uma relação explosiva e cheia de descobertas.**

Cap. 6

A viagem a casa de meus pais foi tranquila e acabei percebendo que minha relação com Edward, estava seguindo para algo mais forte e duradouro. Antes de dar um próximo passo eu queria tentar uma última coisa e faria a proposta a Edward esta noite, nós já havíamos quebrado muitas barreiras na cama e isto incluía vibradores e bondage, este novo passo era mais uma curiosidade do que tudo o mais e queria experimentá-lo antes de me juntar realmente a alguém.

-Edward, queria te pedir um coisa. Na verdade eu queria experimentar uma coisa.

Estávamos na sala esparramados no tapete junto a alguns travesseiros e edredons, a panela de fondue esquecida na lateral do sofá, junto a travessas vazias de frutas. O vinho do porto, estava quase no final e ele me dava forças para o pedido.

-Tudo o que quiser Bella.

-Queria que você fosse comigo a uma festa de Swing.

Ele se afastou bruscamente me olhando muito sério e parecia aborrecido.

-Por que isso agora? Não sou suficiente para você?

-Não é isso Edward, eu apenas queria ir em um dia de visitantes, curiosidade apenas.

-Eu não gosto disso.

Ele se levantou juntando nossa bagunça, a levando para a cozinha. A forma como ele lavava as tigelas, deixava claro sua irritação e só quando ele quebrou um copo intervi.

-Eu tenho uma amiga que frequenta, o que ela me conta me deixou curiosa. Eu só queria conhecer o local!

-E se alguém se aproximar, quiser ficar com você ou comigo, como será isso Bella?

-Você se sentiria mal em tentar?

Ele pareceu ainda mais irritado, suas mãos passavam por seus cabelos desalinhando ainda mais os fios. Edward parecia controlar a respiração a cada novo olhar. Estava começando a desistir da ideia quando ele me abraçou.

-Eu não suporto a ideia de dividir você Bella! – falou sobre os meus cabelos –

-Só vamos conhecer o local!

Reafirmei, mentindo para mim mesma. Eu sabia que não havia como entrar em um lugar desses e se manter completamente neutro. Teríamos algum tipo de experiência entre casais ou algo assim. Eu queria estas experiências e achava que Edward era um bom companheiro para tal.

-Você sabe que não será assim, mas se você quer...

Ele aceitou, mesmo contra sua vontade e desejo. Fiquei feliz, já imaginando como seria nossa experiência. Na mesma noite liguei para minha amiga e ela me informou que as iniciações eram as sextas e que ela iria comigo pra mostrar o local.

As nove horas, estávamos na porta do que seria um galpão de eventos aparentemente. Todos que se dirigiam ao local estavam vestidos normalmente, como se para uma balada noturna. Na entrada, o segurança questionava apenas as cores que usaríamos e como iniciantes, nossas pulseiras seriam brancas. Eu estava empolgada, enquanto Edward se mantinha rígido ao meu lado.

Fomos encaminhados a um salão, onde as roupas poderiam ser deixadas assim como as bolsas. Optei por permanecer com um conjunto de seda e renda de dormir que comprei para a ocasião e Edward apenas tirou sua camiseta ficando de calça jeans e descalço. Recebíamos uma pequena sacola com cerca de 10 camisinhas cada e então seguíamos para o salão.

A parte principal era linda, uma grande área aberta com sogas e uma iluminação neutra, portas amplas para a área externa com piscina e mesas de concreto. Um corredor a esquerda, indicava os quartos privativos e a esquerda para salões amplos, onde não haveriam pares estipulados. Minha amiga não apareceu e ficamos um pouco perdidos olhando o ambiente.

Algumas pessoas trocavam caricias enquanto conversavam e outras mantinham pequenas relações sem penetração na área comum. Quando as coisas pareciam esquentar, elas se dirigiam as áreas reservadas não causando constrangimento a iniciantes. Notei que uma mulher jovem de longos cabelos loiros analisava Edward com muita vontade e quando me notou sorriu, se dirigindo a nós.

Nesta hora, Edward se virou notando a jovem e me abraçou lateralmente, como se marcando território. A pulseira branca em sua mão brilhava na luz negra do local, deixando bem claro a todos que esta era nossa primeira vez.

-Muito prazer casal, meu nome é Gisele. Devo dizer que seu homem me chamou a atenção, mas ao olhar para você...hummm...quero muito sentir o seu corpo.

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios vermelhos, antes de beber mais um pouco de seu copo. Ela queria ficar comigo? Eu nunca havia tido sonhos eróticos com mulheres e ao olhar para o corpo da loira, eu ainda me mantinha firme em não ter atração por uma, mas estávamos ali para experimentar coisas novas certo?

-Eu...eu não sei.

-Relaxa, sei que são iniciantes. Posso chamar o meu marido e vamos a um quarto privado. Conversamos, nós tocamos, se rolar ficaremos felizes!

Olhei para Edward buscando saber o que ele queria. Tinha medo que ele simplesmente afastasse a garota e me levasse para casa, antes mesmo que pudéssemos chegar a algum lugar. Ele beijou meus cabelos e sussurrou.

-A escolha é sua.

Estávamos no quarto privativo, apenas uma pequena lâmpada vermelha iluminava o local. O chão era recoberto por algo macio e não havia camas ou poltronas no local. Agradeci por não conseguir ver bem o que estava a minha volta, imaginando o quão sujo tudo aquilo poderia estar. A conversa entre nós ia bem, o casal nos contava como começou nesta vida e nos dava dicas sobre como seguir com isso, sem trazer prejuízos a rotina em casa.

Gisele se aproximou de mim, ela estava apenas com um conjunto de lingerie pink que mal cobria seus dotes e delicadamente começou a me tocar, Edward me olhava com desejo assim como o parceiro de Gisele. Ela me guiava nos movimentos, me conduzindo a tocar seu corpo, enquanto ela descobria o meu. Em poucos minutos, me vi presa no chão com a garota entre minhas pernas. Sua língua deslizava por meu centro se concentrando em meu clitóris, enquanto eu rebolava sobre seus dedos necessitada de mais contato.

Edward apenas observava, sua ereção proeminente forçava o tecido da calça jeans e eu gemia ainda mais, imaginando ele se aproximando e me penetrando. Não foi bem isso que ocorreu, o parceiro de Gisele se aproximou por trás dela erguendo seu pequeno corpo, ele a beijou e a penetrou por trás, enquanto ela apenas debruçava o corpo sobre o nada com sua ajuda, eles faziam movimentos leves e ritmados e me peguei observando o casal fixamente.

Edward buscou por minhas mãos e levemente, direcionou meu braço para a saída. Eu não fui, continuei observando até que o homem, já satisfeito com sua mulher, a deixou para trás seguindo em minha direção. O membro semiereto, era manipulado de forma firme e hesitei por um segundo, foi este segundo que transformou minha mente em nada mais do que lava em chamas.

Gisele se aproximou de Edward o beijando, ele se afastou bruscamente, mas ao notar que o homem se posicionava atrás de mim segurando meus seios em suas mãos, ele se deixou levar. Eu o vi segurar o pequeno corpo em seus braços e o erguer de forma a ter a mulher presa em sua cintura, pelo que pude notar, ele apenas abriu seu zíper e estocou a mulher com fúria, era possível ouvir o choque dos corpos contra a parede. Ele permanecia de costas para mim, enquanto a mulher gritava e gemia enlouquecida.

Meu corpo, uma estátua em meio ao pequeno salão, voltou a sentir quando o membro ereto do homem atrás de mim, forçava sua presença em minhas costas. Eu não queria mais estar ali, não queria mais vivenciar aquelas experiências, todo o ambiente, a fumaça, o cheiro de sexo e bebida me enjoavam. Só então eu notei, o homem por quem eu estava apaixonada, metia com fúria em uma mulher desconhecida e eu apenas desejei ir embora, uma solitária lágrima queimando minha pele.

Me virei para o homem que seria meu parceiro e o afastei negando uma próxima aproximação, notei seus olhos furiosos em minha direção e então ele aplacou a ira, observando novamente a fita branca em meu braço e vestiu suas roupas, aguardando apenas a mulher ter o seu prazer.

Organizando as peças sobre meu corpo, me distanciei dos três, aguardando Edward do lado de fora do cubículo, apenas uma cortina nos separava agora. Não precisei aguardar muito, em cinco minutos ele estava de volta, o membro guardado em suas calças, ele não me olhou nos olhos, apenas pegou minha mão entrelaçando meus dedos com os seus e me levando a saída.

O caminho para casa foi silencioso, a tensão sobre nós era notável. Em minha mente a culpa borbulhava, queimando meu corpo como uma constante lembrança do quão ingênua eu fui ao achar que uma experiência assim, poderia ser vivenciada entre nós sem danos. Eu estava com vergonha e com raiva de mim mesma por forçar tanto os meus limites a ponto de ver o homem que amo, fodendo uma desconhecida na minha frente. Eu não poderia culpá-lo ou culpar a situação, não foi uma traição, não foi nada e não deveria significar nada.

Errado. O significado era bem maior. Foi só ali que percebi o quanto eu realmente gostava de Edward, da paixão que vivemos estes últimos dias e que poderia se transformar em amor. Eu já o amava isso era certo, amava-o como amigo, confidente, amante e, se não tivesse sido tão ingênua, poderia amá-lo mais.

-Acho melhor tomarmos um banho e dormir. Podemos conversar amanhã.

Ele tentou manter a calma, enquanto subíamos pelo elevador até o meu andar. Quando as portas se abriram, dei um passo para frente, deixando meu corpo entre a porta do elevador e o corredor.

-Eu acho melhor você dormir em seu apartamento esta noite.

Me virei buscando as chaves em minha bolsa. Mesmo com o aluguel feito, o máximo de tempo que Edward permaneceu em sua casa, poderiam ser contados nos dedos de uma das mãos. Tudo dele estava em meu apartamento e eu sabia disso. O que mais me quebrou foi ver seus olhos, o temor e a descrença estampados, enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava.

Minhas mãos tremiam, as chaves caíram por três vezes antes que conseguisse a colocar na fechadura. As lágrimas vieram fortes e não contive os soluços em minha garganta, eu chorei e gritei comigo mesma quebrando alguns vasos no processo, as imagens em flashes pipocando em minha mente, estocada sobre estocada, os gemidos e gritos de prazer vindos de Gisele, a respiração pesada de seu corpo, o suor e as marcas de unhas em suas costas.

Eu não estava preparada para olhar para seu corpo novamente, para ter a marca da minha estupidez estampada em seu corpo.

Os dias se passaram e eu mais parecia um zumbi. No trabalho, todos perceberam meu mau humor, mas ninguém ousou comentar nada.

Mensagem no segundo dia.

-Precisamos conversar Bella.

-Hoje não. Apenas me dê alguns dias.

Mensagens terceiro dia.

-Passei na sua casa para pegar algumas roupas, enquanto você não estava. Deixei algo na geladeira para você. As chaves estão no balcão, você sabe onde me encontrar.

Mensagens quarto dia.

-Boa noite Bella!

-Boa noite Edward.

Mensagens quinto dia.

-Na próxima semana vou viajar de volta para a NY, ficarei alguns dias a trabalho. Podemos conversar antes da minha partida?

Esta foi minha semana, a cada mensagem meu coração se apertava mais, não tinha coragem de olhar para ele e não sabia o que sentiria ao vê-lo novamente. O espaço da cama continuava intacto com sua ausência, seu cheiro e sua presença estavam em cada pequeno canto do meu apartamento. Guardei uma de suas camisetas sob o travesseiro, para dormir a noite sentindo seu cheiro. Na geladeira, a travessa que ele havia deixado com o cheesecake de frutas vermelhas continuava intacta.

Foi só no sábado que tive disposição para voltar a minha rotina, a manhã não estava tão fria e a neve havia dado uma trégua, aproveitei para correr alguns quilômetros e na volta passei no supermercado para abastecer minha dispensa. Assisti a um filme e li alguns artigos em meu computador, quando a noite chegou, as nuvens pesadas e o frio trouxeram as lembranças de seu corpo quente junto ao meu. Peguei o cobertor que deixava sobre o sofá, me protegendo antes de abrir as janelas e sentir a brisa fria da noite em meu rosto. O choque causado pela temperatura, fez todo meu corpo tremer.

-Noite fria, gostaria de um chocolate quente?

Aquela voz, o mesmo tom rouco de semanas atrás e as mesmas sensações. Olhei para cima, encontrando seu corpo debruçado sobre a grade da pequena sacada, uma grande xícara fumegava em suas mãos. A proposta foi tentadora.

-Obrigado, estou bem aqui!

Ouvi seu pesar no forte suspiro que veio a seguir e seu corpo voltou para a proteção do apartamento aquecido. Eu ainda permaneci alguns minutos a mais, sentindo o frio da noite em meus ossos como uma forma de punição.

Ele viajou, os dias se transformaram em semanas e eu já esperava a contagem dos meses, quando um toque em minha campainha no meio da noite me fez pular e correr para a porta esperando pelo pior. Minha vizinha estava grávida de nove meses e sem o namorado ou família para apoiá-la, eu seria sua tabua de salvação se a criança resolvesse nascer antes do tempo previsto.

-Edward?

Minha respiração acelerada, o coração batia de forma descompassada e fui obrigada a colocar uma de minha mãos sobre o peito, na inútil tentativa de aplacar seus movimentos irregulares.

-Eu lhe dei seu tempo, me mantive longe. Agora CHEGA.

Ele estava nervoso e rapidamente forçou sua passagem pela porta, me pegando pela cintura. Meu corpo foi erguido sem cuidados e provavelmente seus dedos deixariam marcas. Não consegui reagir, apenas gemi de dor quando ele me soltou contra a parede, ainda com seu corpo muito próximo para me permitir alguma ação de fuga.

-Eu avisei, não foi uma ou duas vezes. Eu avisei que não queria, que não achava certo.

Suas mãos bateram contra a parede ao lado de meu rosto e pulei de susto. Ele permanecia seguro a minha frente, os olhos presos em um ponto sobre minha cabeça.

-Você quis, nós fomos. Eu te vi tendo prazer com outra mulher, não vou dizer que a cena não me excitou, ela o fez, mas foi apenas o meu corpo que reagiu, em minha mente eu via tudo como uma traição e o ódio só crescia a cada gemido.

Seus olhos desceram para os meus por uma fração de segundos e os vi transbordando em lágrimas, a face vermelha por toda sua raiva contida, por muitas vezes notei que ele perderia o controle ou gritaria, mas ele respirava fundo controlando suas palavras.

-Eu quis sair e mais uma vez você se fez forte e forçou a situação.

-Nunca, em toda a minha vida, me permitiria ver um homem tocando o que considerava meu. Coloquei toda minha fúria na mulher que estava a minha frente, não faço ideia se a machuquei ou o que eu senti, eu apenas não queria ver você sendo tocada. – seus olhos tão claros como o dia, já não suportavam mais e as lagrimas fluíam, o cansaço evidente em suas olheiras - Apenas parei quando não ouvi sua voz.

-Você não tem ideia do alivio que foi, me virar e ver o homem me olhando com desprezo e raiva. Foi ali que percebi que você o havia deixado na mão. – ele se afastou, me deixando respirar e cai sobre os joelhos tremendo - Eu apenas não sabia lidar com o que veio depois.

-Seu afastamento, sua indiferença. Mesmo permanecendo dias longe de você, eu não conseguia te tirar de minha mente. NÂO FIZ NADA DE ERRADO PORRA. VOCE QUERIA AQUILO!

Ele gritou chutando com força o sofá, que pouco fez em sua defesa, a não ser se afastar arranhando o piso de madeira. Eu soluçava, as mãos cobrindo meu rosto em vergonha por ter sido tão fraca, por ter deixado as coisas se acabarem desta forma.

Edward se virou, caminhou em minha direção, se colocando no chão a minha frente. Suas maos cobriram as minhas, as afastando de meu rosto com cuidado.

-Eu te amo!

Ele disse entre lágrimas e eu chorei mais.

-Me perdoa...me perdoa...

O soluço me impedia de falar tudo que estava na minha mente e ele me abraçou forte. Finalmente meu corpo estava em casa, minha alma estava tranquila e senti que nada mais importava a não ser nos dois.

-Eu também te amo.

FIM


End file.
